


Love is Тензо х Ирука

by Mor_Rigan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Photoset, love is...
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/pseuds/Mor_Rigan
Summary: 1. Шипперская любовь тебя настигнет, даже если ты брелок!2. Разве есть в природе такой пейринг? Есть! Верибельный? Еще как! Популярный? (плачет) ... вы бы тогда не спрашивали, есть ли он в природе...Но  - верите, нет? - его команда три года подряд играла в Битве пейрингов в Наруто, афтор фотосета может поделиться со всеми заинтересовавшимися "есть ли он в природе" ссылочкой на фики и визуал =^.^=
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Anime 2021: Челлендж





	Love is Тензо х Ирука

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Шипперская любовь тебя настигнет, даже если ты брелок!  
> 2\. Разве есть в природе такой пейринг? Есть! Верибельный? Еще как! Популярный? (плачет) ... вы бы тогда не спрашивали, есть ли он в природе...  
> Но - верите, нет? - его команда три года подряд играла в Битве пейрингов в Наруто, афтор фотосета может поделиться со всеми заинтересовавшимися "есть ли он в природе" ссылочкой на фики и визуал =^.^=

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/766347615406129192/809961234413125643/TENZO_IRUKA_1.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/766347615406129192/809961256491941899/TENZO_IRUKA_2.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/766347615406129192/809961279036588042/TENZO_IRUKA_3.jpg)


End file.
